Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe valve system which performs exhaust control in an exhaust pipe in an engine being an internal combustion engine of a vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle.
Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle of this type, an exhaust control device is disposed which improves exhaust efficiency by opening/closing an exhaust passage by an exhaust pipe valve provided in the middle of an exhaust pipe. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses one which tries to improve exhaust performance by providing an exhaust control valve in an exhaust pipe.
In a motorcycle or the like, it is also possible to provide, in an exhaust pipe, two exhaust pipe valves that operate in different engine speed ranges. Conventionally, when the two exhaust pipe valves are thus provided, these exhaust pipe valves are generally driven by electronically controlled actuators respectively. Thus providing the two exhaust pipe valves enables more proper exhaust control according to the engine speed.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent No. 4015353
When two exhaust pipe valves are provided as in, for example, the above-described example, it has been a conventional practice to provide independent actuators to control the driving of the respective exhaust pipe valves. Thus providing the plural actuators not only complicates the device structure but also inevitably leads to a great cost increase.